The Snow Queen
by oceanablu123
Summary: Inspired by the upcoming Disney movie Frozen. Elsa becomes the Snow Queen after Maleificant turns into a green orb.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a country named. Arendelle. It was a warm and sunny place to be. One day the King and Queen had a baby. They named her Elsa. Two years later they had another baby. She was named Anna. Now Elsa was born with a magical gift. She had the ability to make snow and ice. One Elsa's tenth birthday, they had a really big celebration. Not only because it was her birthday, but it was also because the day of the Sun festival. The sun festival only happened once every eleven years so it was a joyful celebration. But far to the north was The Arctic. Now at the center of The Arctic lived a very old Snow Queen. Her name was Malelificant. As soon as she heard the sound of joy and laughter she loathed that country.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me this county so I may appall," Malelificant croaked.

Then the mirror shimmered and shone. Finally it showed an image of Elsa and Anna running towards the castle.

Back at the castle where the girls were tucked in bed and The Queen was telling them a story to them.

"Once upon a time," she began, "There was a cold, wicked, beautiful lady. Her name was Malelificant. She had cursed a newborn beautiful princess named Aurora so that when Princess Aurora was older, she would fall in an endless sleep. However three old ladies managed to change that curse so that Princess Aurora would wake up by a true love's kiss. Soon enough all of that happened, and as soon as Princess Aurora's true love had stabbed Malelificant with The Sword of Truth, she was teleported to the most coldest place on earth. When she had arrived she was as hard and cold as ice. She is now also known as The Snow Queen."

"Well I'm not afraid of that old hag. I'll stomp on her and squish her and put her in the fire to melt!" declared Anna.

"She probably doesn't even exist anyway," said Elsa.

As Maleificant looked through the mirror, she grew cold and hard with anger.

"Winds of all four corners of the earth, take that child and bring here, make her colder than she can bear, and as soon as she has my curse, I'll soon have all the powers of this earth. Haah! Haah!Hah!" she cackled. Then she transformed into a green orb.

Back at Arendelle, a storm was brewing outside the castle. As Elsa went to shut the window a gust picked her up and swept her away to the direction of The Snow Queen's Palace.

"Elsa! Come back!' Anna shouted, "Mother! Father! Elsa was taken!"

"We'll find Elsa. I promise," her mother replied. The kingdom searched everywhere for Elsa. But she wasn't found. Every year on Elsa's birthday, they released lanterns into the sky and hoped one day their Princess Elsa would return.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(Eleven years later)

"Wake up Anna. Today is a very special day," said Anna's mother brightly.

"Wha..?" said Anna, looking confused.

"It's The Sun Festival today!" her mother exclaimed, "and as a princess you will be greeting The Royal Ambassadors that are come here."

"The Sun Festival!" exclaimed Anna.

"Yes. You must be ready by lunchtime. Now here's your breakfast. Eat up because you'll need lots of energy this afternoon." The Queen aka. Anna's mother said.

Anna quickly got dressed and ran out of the castle and explored around. Suddenly she ran straight into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Anna exclaimed. She looked up and saw a tall young man with a horse.

"I'm sorry m'lady!" he said looking shocked.

"Oh. Um, It's alright. I'm Princess Anna. What's your's?" Anna asked glibly.

"I'm Prince Hans of South Wales,"Hans said straightened up. "So tell me about this place,"

"Well this part of town is called Airbow. They sell clothes, shoes and all of those ladylike things you would normally find in a shop. The one that's near to the sea is Carloom. They sell seafood and fishing equipments." Anna explained.

"Tell me about your family," Hans questioned.

"Well there's my mother, Queen Opal, then my father, King Ian, then there's me, Princess Anna, my little brother who's just turned twelve years old, then there's or was my sister Princess Elsa," replied Anna.

"What happened to your sister?" asked Hans.

"She disappeared. The last time I saw her, It was when she was trying to close the window from a storm. Today was the day she disappeared," said Anna quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that," replied Hans sympathetically.

"Never mind. We've got a festive to enjoy!" said Anna enthusiastically.

So Anna and Hans set off to the castle to prepare for the guests and ambassadors like Hans. Soon after Anna had greeted all of the guests, they sat down. The Queen came up to the balcony and came to announce that the festival was to begin.

"Hey look! We should talk to some of the guests!" Anna said excitedly.

As she arrived to a group she introduced herself and Hans, "Hello and welcome to The Kingdom of Arendelle. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my good friend, Prince Hans of South Wales."

They introduced themselves as

Princess Jasmine of Agraba

Sultan Babaloas of Agraba

Prince Aladdin of Agraba

Princess Tiana of Maledonia

Prince Naveen of Maledonia

Princess Pocahontas of Algonquin

Ambassador John Smith of Spain

Prince John Rolfe of Spain

Princess Belle of France

Prince Adam of France

Princess Merida of Scotland

Princess Cinderella of England

Prince Charming of England

Princess Snow White of Orian

Prince Ferdinand of Orian

Princess Nancy of South Andalasia

Prince Edward of South Andalasia

Ambassador Giselle of North Andalasia

Ambassador Robert of North Andalasia

Princess Aurora of Mevail

Prince Philip of Mevail

Princess Rapunzel of Sunland

Prince Eugene of Sunland

Princess Ariel of Lower Marina

and her sisters,

Princess Attina

Princess Alana

Princess Aquatta

Princess Adella

Princess Arista

Princess Andrina

King Triton of Lower Marina

Prince Eric of of Upper Marina

Ambassador Grimsby of Upper Marina

Princess Elionwy of Arinan

Ambassador Taran of Arinan

Princess Tigerlily of Choctawn

Chief Herrin of Choctawn

King Arthur of Camelot

and so much more.

Soon it was banquet time. The King and Queen announced that the castle gates were to be opened. Soon all people came into the palace gates to have a share in the feast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Far, far to the north, lived the new snow queen. Elsa had completely changed. She was now cold hearted and powerful. She had made a completely different world as well. The whole land was covered with snow and ice. She had many servants. Even her own villages.

"Jack Frost! Bring me my scepter!" demanded Queen Elsa.

Jack stumbled over some broken ice.

"Now!" Elsa snapped.

"Ye-yes ma-m'lady," stammered Jack.

As Elsa strode around the palace, she thought for a moment. Then she looked into the magic mirror and said, "Show me Arendelle."

Anna and Hans were having a great time. First they pigged out onto the banquet food, then they chatted with Emperor Kuzco, who turned out to be quite funny and now they were dancing along with Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin.

"Well this has been a night for all of us," remarked Hans.

"Yeah. I just wish Elsa could come back," sighed Anna.

"Have you tried to look for her?" asked Hans.

"No. Maybe if we had a clue of where she is then I might have already gone by now," replied Anna.

Just then there was a rumble in the sky. Anna looked up and saw a storm cloud starting to from. Soon it was pouring down with rain. Suddenly hail started to come down, then sleet, then snow. When everyone was in the castle gates, a blizzard formed. Anna looked out of the window. She gasped.

A figure was riding a sleigh and from that figure came the direction of the blizzard. It was as if the figure was creating the blizzard. Anna looked closer. Why, that figure looks just like Elsa Anna thought. She gasped again. It was Elsa. Anna rushed out of the castle.

"Where are you going?" shouted Hans, "Get back inside. The weather is crazy out here!"

"Elsa's here!" Anna yelled as she ran after Elsa.

"Wait! No! Come back!" shouted Hans as he ran after her. But she had already disappeared into the blizzard.

As Elsa's sleigh came across Arendelle, Elsa heard someone shout out her name. The voice sounded familiar. It was like a lost memory. She only hesitated for a second and lead her sleigh to the castle.

"Elsa? Are you here?" Anna shouted. Suddenly she saw something in the distance. It was a quaint looking hut so Anna knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice.

When she walked in, she saw lots and lots of hay bales.

"So, what brings you here, princess?" said the same voice.

Anna turned around and saw a rugged, handsome looking mountain man on a reindeer.

"Uh. I was wondering if you could let me have some supplies for traveling?" asked Anna.

"You better have the money though," he replied, "So where're you going?"

"I'm going to the Arctic to find my sister Elsa. She hasn't come this way by any chance, has she?" questioned Anna.

"Woah, woah, hang on a minute. Do you mean you're gonna just walk over to the Arctic and find your sister just like that?" asked mountain man looking surprised.

"Yeah," Anna replied.

"Do you even know where the Arctic is located?" questioned mountain man.

" could be my guide though!" suggested Anna.

"No." he said.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll throw you in the dungeon,"

"You probably don't even know which way the castle is."

"Grr,"

"Go away."

"I'll pay you,"

"Hmmm. You better pay a decent amount." he muttered.

Anna threw a bag at him. It had enough money to supply both of them, including an extra person.

"Fine." mountain man grumbled.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed, "I'm Anna by the way!"

"I'm Kristoff, and if you want me to be your guide you'll also have to do the working." said Kristoff.

So off they went to find Elsa.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Queen Elsa, Lord Milori has come to see you," exclaimed North.

"Tell him to come in," Elsa spoke.

As North opened the door Lord Milori came in and bowed down to the queen.

"Rise," commanded Elsa, "Now speak."

"M'lady, there is a problem. I need to talk privately now," Milori said.

"What's this problem?" questioned Elsa.

"About intruders," Milori whispered.

"Every one out! Now!" demanded Elsa.

"Well, as I was crossing the border to the warm side, I saw two figures. I followed them. They were talking about how to, get this rescue you from the evil clutches of The Snow Queen, Maleificant. They did seem to be going to your direction," explained Milori.

"I'll deal with them, I'll make sure they'll never reach my kingdom or cross the border!" Elsa said determinedly, "You are dismissed."

"Yes your Highness," said Milori bowing down before he went out of the palace.

"So they want to rescue me, huh? Well I'll make sure they're the ones that are going to need rescuing," laughed Elsa.

"So that's why we have The Sun Festival," explained Anna.

"Wow. Arendelle does seem like a neat place," replied Kristoff.

"Yeah. I bet it's the best place ever. Sunshine, warmth, I love it," said a voice.

They turned around. It was a talking snowman.

"Hi," it said.

Anna screamed and kicked it's head off. It landed on Kristoff's hands.

"Hi," it said.

"You're creepy," he replied.

Then he tossed it to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna squealed.

"Hey! Woah! Sorry this got of with a bad start," it said.

"Sorry for kicking your head, it's just that i've never seen a talking snowman before," Anna apologized

"Happens all the time. Anyway, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I'm Anna, this is my guide, Kristoff and that's his reindeer, Sven," Anna explained.

"How does this thing work?" asked Kristoff as he picked up Olaf's arm. It slapped Kristoff's face.

"Ow," he said.

"Hey! My arm!" Olaf said, snatching it from Kristoff and attatching it onto his body.

"So, where're you guys going?" asked Olaf.

"We're going to save my sister, Elsa from The Snow Queen," replied Anna.

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute. Your gonna save Elsa? Are you absolutely mad?" Olaf asked.

"I tried to tell her," muttered Kristoff.

"Why? What's wrong with Elsa?" asked Anna looking confused.

"Trust me. You don't wanna go there! She's practically Satan himself, except for the fact that she's a lady. But I advise you to turn around and go back before it's too late," Olaf exclaimed.

"Uh, she's my sister and she would never hurt me. Besides how do you know her?" questioned Anna.

"Elsa made me. But apparently I wasn't good enough for her little proxy palace. So she kicked me out,"

"Wait a minute," said Kistoff "Elsa made snow, then that means Elsa is-" "The Snow Queen!" finished Anna.

"Your sister had ice powers! How come you didn't say!" exclaimed Kristoff.

"She never told me," Anna replied, "But I'm not gonna give up!"

"But she's-" began Olaf, "never mind. I'll sing at you guy's funerals. On second thought you guys are going to need my help."

Back at Arendelle, Hans told the kingdom he was going to find Anna and bring her back so that Anna wouldn't have the same fate as her sister by disappearing. Soon he arrived at the border.

"Halt!" said an angry voice, "What is your need to cross this border?"

"I'm looking for Princess Anna of Arendelle. Suppose you haven't seen her here?" Hans asked.

"Does she have strawberry blond hair, has freckles, has light blue/green eyes and is looking for a lady named Elsa?" asked the voice.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hans.

"Nope. Havn't seen her." said the voice flatly.

Hans sighed and went on the longer way to the ice kingdom.

"But he didn't ask me if she had crossed the border," said the voice to himself cunningly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: These character belong to disney. Also some scenes in this story are also from the movie Frozen and Tinkerbell: The Secret of the Wings and possibly, Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter 5

Periwinkle sat next to her elder brother, Jack Frost.

"Jack? Will we evet get to cross the border?" asked Periwinkle.

"Peri, The Snow Queen would never let us go. I'm sorry," replied Jack.

"Oh," mumbled Peri.

Suddenly there was a large shudder.

The Snow Queen was furious.

"How did they get to the winter woods? How? Those stupid magley little rodents! Marshmellow!" shouted Elsa.

Just then a big ice monster came through the door.

"Make sure nobody reaches my palace!" ordered Elsa.

Marshmellow went of into the winter woods.

"There is another problem Your Majsty," said the minister of winter.

"What?" barked Elsa.

"The green orb is getting bigger. When it gets to it's full size, Maleificant will have the throne in larger powers," replied the minister.

Everyone gasped. Elsa was nasty. But Maleficant was cruel and harsh by nature. Elsa was only nasty because she had Malelificant's curse.

"Well what do we do?" asked Elsa.

"You need to make sure your anger is in control. Each time you get angry, the orb grows bigger. You need conceal it in," said the minister.

"Out. Everyone," said Elsa wearily.

"That's not a suggestion, that's a command!" demanded an ice soldier.

Suddenly Elsa collapsed.

That voice that she heard at Arendelle sounded so familiar. Elsa thought. She felt dizzy. When she closed her eyes, saw an image. A hazy image of two girls playing with each other. Then one when they were tucked in bed. Then one of the girls was going out the window while the other one was shouting her name. It sounded exactly like that voice when she came over Arendelle. She had always went around the world, spreading winter to the world. But there was something in Arendelle, it was like a warm feeling. Almost as if she was born there.

"Hey Anna, did your sister ever made a huge snowman walking before?" asked Kristoff.

"No. Why," asked Anna.

"Turn around," he said.

Anna looked and saw a gigantic snowman, three times the size of all of them with sharp icicles as claws and huge feet, which looked like they were about to squish all of them if Anna didn't move out of the way.

"Run!" yelled Anna.

Olaf stood there. Kristoff picked up Olaf and ran with Anna and Sven.

They ran until they came across a cliff.

"What do we do now?" asked Anna.

"Climb down," said Kristoff.

"What? No, no! I can't," panicked Anna.

" Hold the rope," ordered Kristoff.

"I don't trust you," Anna said flaty.

"Well you're gonna have to," replied Kristoff.

So Anna grabbed hold on the rope. Then they heard the snowman say, "Don't come back!"

"We won't!" said Kristoff.

"So how are we gonna get to the palace without big boy disturbing us?" asking Olaf.

"We'll go out of the path," Kristoff replied.

"Ok," said Anna and Olaf.

Back at Arendelle, the townspeople were worrying about Hans, Anna and Elsa.

"What are we going to do?" asked The Queen of Arendelle.

"Don't worry," said The King, "We will have a search party for them."

However, The Duke of Weselton was suspicious about the disappearance of Hans and The Princesses. Could it really be a coincidence that both sisters were vanished on the same day. I must find out. He thought.

Soon he came across the border.

"Halt!" said a sharp voice.

"Who dares to halt a Duke?!" bellowed The Duke.

"What is your need to cross this bridge?" the voice asked.

"I need to find The Princess and The Prince. Now show me your face," The Duke demanded.

"Was one of them The Princess of Arendelle and The Prince of South Wales?" the voice asked.

"Yes. Have you seen them?" asked The Duke impatiently.

"Nope," said the voice.

"Did they cross the border?"

Silence.

"Did they?!"

Silence

"I give up," The Duke muttered.

"Yes. The Princess came to the border with a mountain man and The Prince went around the border," the voice replied.

"They went in completely different directions?! I'll just go the long way to catch up with Prince Hans," said The Duke.

"He won't make it out alive," mumbled the voice when The Duke was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review. :)**

Chapter 6

Hans looked up from his map. When am I going to reach the palace? He thought.

Soon he heard a howl. He gasped, Anna must be in trouble. He followed the howl. Then he saw it wasn't Anna, it was the snow wolves. He was in a forest. The snow wolves were guardians to the real Snow Queen. They also had a prophecy that a cold hearted curse would come upon a warm heart.

"Hello?" shouted Hans.

He was starting to feel a little frightened.

"Anyone one here?" he shouted again.

"You should have never passed this point," hissed a voice.

"Who was that?!" asked Hans pulling out his sword.

"Go. Never return," hissed another voice.

"Wha-wha-what is this place?" asked Hans trembling.

The trees started to bend and pressed tight against him, nearly suffocating him.

"You have been warned," hissed a different voice.

"You shall not cross this border," hissed another voice.

"He's not at the border, you dummy!" hissed the first voice.

Hans looked into the trees. He realized that the trees were talking. He then sneaked past them. Then he ran out of that forest.

"Really, really," muttered Milori, "How am I suppose to capture these two people when there are two other people in the winter woods? Well they won't survive The Vikings, that's for sure."

"Milori, The Snow Queen has requested for you to come to her palace," said an ice servant.

"Tell her I'll come," he muttered.

Queen Elsa sat on the throne.

The door opened as Lord Milori came in.

"Find those strangers in the winter woods and stop them," said Elsa icily.

"Yes m'lady. Any thing else, Your Highness?" asked Milori.

"Get the snow guards," she ordered.

Gliss and Spike looked at the winter woods.

"Let's go call the snow wolves," suggested Gliss.

"Yes. We need them for Queen Elsa," agreed Spike.

Periwinkle and Jack Frost summoned the northern wind spirits.

"To Queen Elsa's palace you shall go," said Peri.

North turned a lever and the northern lights appeared onto the night sky.

At Arendelle, The Royal army got together for a search for Hans and Anna.

"We will make sure that they will come back," replied The General.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf sat down on a log. Sven lay down on.

"I'll make a fire. You try find food," said Kristoff, as he started to collect some wood.

When Anna did manage to find some food, she sat next to Kristoff.

"So, umm how long is it till we get to the ice palace?" asked Anna.

"Probably a few days time," he replied.

"Ok," said Anna.

Anna sighed. She wished that she could find Elsa quickly so they could go back to Arendelle.

"I wish..." started Anna.

"What is it, Anna?" Kristoff asked.

She looked at him. She had never noticed that his eyes were full of warmth and softness, even if he was a little grouchy.

"Look at those lights!" exclaimed Anna.

"They're called Aurora Borealis," explained Kristoff.

"They're beautiful," whispered Anna.

"Yeah," said Kristoff looking at Anna.

"Hey! Look what I found an- Woah! What's with you guys?" asked Olaf.

"Huh? Oh, ahem. Well, nothing," said Anna.

"We should really be getting some sleep," said Kristoff.

So they each made a nest out of leaves and fell asleep.

"That's it!" The Duke shouted, "I've had it with his hell load of a forest!"

"Well, well you've actually made it," said the same voice, earlier at the bridge.

The Duke turned around and saw a troll.

"You!" he roared.

"Yes. It is I, Fergus the guard of the winter woods," Fergus said.

"So who's guarding the border?" asked The Duke.

"My brother, Fungel," he said, "But I do know the way to the Palace."

"Why would they be at the palace?" The Duke asked.

"Things aren't always as they seem. After all Elsa is The Snow Queen," Fergus said mysteiously.

"What makes you thi- *gasp* That explains why Anna and Elsa and Hans have all disappeared! Elsa disappeared to the direction of the Arctic, so Anna has gone to the Arctic and Hans went to look for Anna!" exclaimed The Duke.

"Yes. It all adds up doesn't it?" remarked Fergus.

The Duke thought, If I get to the palace before Anna, I could make sure that Elsa's fate look like an accident. Then I would get Anna and do the same with her, she's bound to be alone. Then after that, I could be next in line for ruler. After all Anna is my niece.

Then The Duke thought again, Why don't I kill off The King and Queen as well?

Then he asked Fergus, "Is there any way I could get a nightshade here?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Queen Elsa looked outside of her palace. Then she went to look into the mirror.

"Show me the winter woods," she demanded.

She gasped, she saw a large army in one section, she saw a man in another, and she saw Fergus (that traitor!) and another man at the far corner. Finally she saw the two people she saw originally at the start of this crazy exploration. They were past the winter woods and were heading for the Viking village, Berk.

"Guards, Now!" ordered Elsa.

''Attention!'' barked The Ice Men's commander.

"Go to the winter woods and get ready to freeze some humans,'' said Elsa sharply.

''Yes, Your Highness,'' said the commander crisply, as they marched off.

Elsa then went to the roof of her palace. With her hands, she started to make jagged, sharp ice all around her palace. She then made a huge wall all around it. She made sure that the wall was very slippery so that whoever tried to climb up it would fall straight down.

That should be enough to keep people out of my way, Elsa thought, as she came down the roof and sat on her throne.

Anna looked at the village. It was queer looking, much, much different than Arendelle.

''Hello, I'm Olaf,'' exclaimed Olaf.

"Olaf, keep it down,'' muttered Kristoff.

But people had already heard Olaf and ran away screaming.

''What? I'm not the scary looking, am I?'' questioned Olaf.

Just then stick arm fell off his body. Olaf quickly picked it up and stuck it back on his body. That sent more people running off.

"Olaf, I think its best that you keep out of sight," explained Anna, "Remember when happened when I first saw you?''

"Ok,'' he said cheerfully.

''And besides they might have fire there so you'd better watch out,'' warned Kristoff.

''Oooh-oooh, I've heard about it. It's one of the things I'd like to have. They say It's warm, nice and toasty,'' replied Olaf.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any experience with heat, huh?'' asked Kristoff, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope,'' said Olaf.

They carried on walking into the village.

Hans was exhausted. No longer could he carry on walking without his horse, Lemon. Just then he heard a familiar voice, ''Prince Hans, can you hear me?''

The Duke of Weaslton! Hans thought.

"Duke, you found me!'' exclaimed Hans.

"Indeed I did. I heard about how you went to find the princess, so I decided to come along this magnificent expedition and help you out,'' said The Duke breezily.

"And I shall lead you to Anna," said another voice.

Hans looked down, it was a troll. Then he fainted

"Ah-ha, this is perfect,'' exclaimed The Duke, "With Hans at our side he can tell us all about The Royal family.''

"How would he know?'' asked Fergus.

"You see, Hans is Anna's 'boyfriend' and if they do have a relationship, then Anna must have told Hans about a triple of a dozen of secrets by now. She is quite a gullible little thing, you know,'' said The Duke slyly.

''Yes,'' said Fergus, looking satisfied.

Arendelle at this rate was in panic. First Elsa had disappeared, Anna and Hans had gone, then The Duke and The Royal Army, and if that wasn't enough the Queen was getting sick.

"What shall we do?'' asked The Mayor.

"I'm afraid we can't send out more search parties or that will be putting more Arendelle citizens in danger. So the best we can do is wait,'' replied The King.

''Yes, Your Majesty,'' said The Mayor.

The King looked out of the window. If only they would all come back with my daughters. Then I'll be satisfied,'' The King thought.

Meanwhile at the palace, the orb was growing larger and at this rate, it looked like it was going to burst.

"Soon I shall be the powerful one,'' hissed the orb, ''Soon.''

Then the orb started to glow and shine.

"Well we should start to find a warm place to stay for the night,'' said Kristoff.

Soon they came over to a boy named, Hiccup and a girl Astrid. They lived in a hut with their parents and had a spare room for Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven.

They thanked them and decided to eat.

''I'm so tired,'' yawned Anna very loudly, ''I'll go get fresh air.''

When Anna went outside, she strolled down the path. She then came across a bush with berries. Then she checked the color and the juice inside to see if it wasn't nightshade. Then she picked some and ate them.

"Sooo, I know something's going on with you and Anna,'' said Olaf slyly to Kristoff.

"No there isn't,'' Kristoff replied.

Just then Anna came in.

"I'm going to sleep now. I found food, here. Night guys,'' Anna said.

Then she collapsed on the bed.

"Food huh, look she found berries,'' said Olaf.

"Did you check them if they weren't nightshade?'' asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, they aren't nightshade, although they do have a funny looking green looking color with brown dots on them. Hey Anna, what did you do to them?'' exclaimed Olaf wrinkling his carrot nose.

"Wait, green berries with brown dots on them?'' asked Kristoff.

"Uh-huh, they look quite gross though,'' remarked Olaf.

''Don't you realize what they are? Those are magic bean berries! Those things make you fall unconscious and hallucinate afterwards,'' said Kristoff panicking.

"Is that good? Can I try one?'' asked Olaf.

"No,'' exclaimed Kristoff, ''we need to make her vomit.''

"Eww,'' said Olaf.

"Yeah that's right, eww. C'mon let's try wake her up,'' Kristoff said.

"Wakey-wakey! Time to get up sleeping beauty!" yelled Olaf in Anna's ear.

"Huh? What,'' murmured Anna.

''Anna, can you hear me?'' asked Kristoff looking concerned.

''Elsa, Elsa it's me, Anna. Elsa, come back!'' Anna said suddenly, running to the door.

''Anna, Elsa isn't here,'' said Kristoff.

"Who are you?'' Anna said looking confused.

"It's Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, wake up,'' explained Kristoff as he tried to get some sense into Anna.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna said as she ran out into the streets.

"Great. How do we find her now?'' asked Olaf.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

The Duke saw something. Ah, the Royal army.

"Over here!" shouted The Duke, waving his hands.

"The Duke of Weaslton!" exclaimed The Commander, "What brings you here?"

"I'm searching for The Princess. I'm also here with Prince Hans and my Troll Guide, Fergus,'' said The Duke.

"Hans! What a coincidence! We are too. Mind if we join in?" asked The Commander.

"It would be my pleasure," The Duke said, smirking.

"How wonderful for you to be so gracious to our kingdom!" exclaimed The Commander, organizing his army.

"Fools,'' muttered The Duke, ''the whole lot of them.''

They really do want to save that princess, thought The Duke.

"Fergus,'' murmured The Duke.

"Yes?" asked Fergus.

"When we get to the palace, I want you to see if Anna is with someone else," The Duke whispered.

"Isn't she bound to be alone?" Fergus asked, quietly.

"I've got something to show you," The Duke muttered.

He pulled out a scrap piece of clothing. It had the name, Kristoff Bjorgman on it.

"Look, this mountain man I've heard only goes out when he is guiding someone somewhere and if the person he is guiding, rich. Guess who's been going out lately," said The Duke.

"Ah," Fergus said.

"Anna! Where are you?" shouted Kristoff.

"Anna!" yelled Olaf.

Sven whimpered.

It was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. Suddenly they heard a howl. It was coming from a couple of miles away.

Kristoff jumped on Sven's back and picked up Olaf.

"Go Sven!" ordered Kristoff.

"What is it?" asked Olaf.

"I don't know, but it's coming closer," warned Kristoff.

Then they heard a voice, "Help," it said.

The voice was coming far away, but the howling came closer.

"What about Anna?" Olaf asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," muttered Kristoff.

"Kaar! Kaar! Kaar!" something squawked.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" shouted Kristoff.

Just then a man came in the opening, carrying some rags and holding a snake staff. He had a wolf on one side and a Parrot on the other.

At Arendelle, the Queen was very sick. She was pregnant and if she didn't heal soon, Anna's little brother and the Queen would die.

"What are we going to do?" asked the King, grief stricken.

Suddenly the guards opened the door. Princess Rapunzel came in.

"Forgive me Your Majesty for interrupting. But I have something that could possibly heal the Queen," said Rapunzel.

"Show me this healing thing you have," the King said slowly.

"I have golden magic hair that glows when I sing. This power can heal any sickness, keep you young, and brings back people to life," replied Rapunzel grabbing a long lock of hair.

Before the King began to protest against her, Rapunzel put the lock of hair onto the Queen's belly and started to sing,

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine."

Suddenly the Queen started to glow, then bright light came from her belly. Soon the light faded out and all was still.

"You'll have the baby in four days time," said Rapunzel, gently as she started to walk out.

"Wait, you have just healed my wife, so you deserve to have a reward," the King said.

"Oh. It's alright. I don't need anything now, but you could give the reward to my fiancé, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbet," exclaimed Rapunzel gracefully.

"Ah, Kristoff isn't it?" said the man as he sneered.

"Who are you and where's Anna," demanded Kristoff.

"I'm Jafar, the most powerful sorcerer in history," snarled Jafar, stroking his twisted beard.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff demanded again.

"Oh I let wander off to thewoodsso that the wolves finish her off. Besides she's no use anyway," Jafar said, grinning evily, "You could join me, I am looking for a new apprentice, you know."

"I don't even know you," muttered Kristoff.

"You will soon," replied Jafar, cunningly.

"No," said Kristoff firmly.

"Nobody says 'no' to me," hissed Jafar as he put the snake staff to Kristoff's face.

"I just did," replied Kristoff.

"You will regret this," muttered Jafar, "I give you one more chance."

"No, I've got to find her," exclaimed Kristoff, picking up Olaf as he jumped on Sven.

When Kristoff went off, Jafar smirked,

"Since he is an enemy of me now, he might find that I have put a few tricks during the way," said Jafar to his parrot, Iago and his wolf, Lupus.

Anna woke up. She couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"Where am I?" asked Anna to herself.

She looked up and gasped. A huge ice wall was in front of her. Her memories came back to her. She was on a quest to find her sister Elsa and to find her palace. Kristoff! She thought.

"Kristoff! Olaf! Sven! Where are you?" shouted Anna.

Then she felt a shudder from the ground. She looked, she saw an army of Vikings charging towards her. She gasped.

"Ahh! Help!" squealed Anna, as she tried to run to safety.

Then the Vikings stopped.

"Who in the name of Thor is this?" barked the leader.

"Chill. It's only a little girl," said a Viking.

"Only a little girl?" demanded Anna.

"A feisty little one," muttered another.

"Hey! Watch it, big boy!" shouted Anna.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," teased another one.

"Another fool wandering out alone?" said a different one.

Anna was in tears of frustration. She was not in the mood.

"Hey little girl, do ya' need a handsome looking man like me to help you!" yelled out a muscular looking Viking.

"Ewww. You're so ugly, you made my eyes water," exclaimed Anna.

"Hmph," the muscular man replied.

"C'mon troops, she's not worth it. Let's go," ordered the leader.

Anna looked at them. They could help her find Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

"Wait, can you do me a favour?" asked Anna.

"Depends what it is," replied the leader.

"If you help me with finding my friends, I could help you by giving you gold. I am The Princess of Arendelle, you know," said Anna.

The Vikings looked at each other. They nodded. Then they picked Anna up and put her on a horse.


	9. Chapter 8

**I decided to add Nightshade berries from The Hunger Games into this story. 'cause I couldn't think of anything else. :/**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 9

Caleb, Anna's brother was still sick. But he was recovering though.

Soon enough The Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby. Her name was Astara

"Hello darling," whispered The Queen as she held the new born baby.

Astara let out a wail.

The Queen sighed. If only Anna and Elsa were here then everything would be perfect, she thought, wistfully.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had reached to a trading post. Kristoff knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice.

Kristoff opened the door and found a gentle looking man.

"Hoo, hoo! I'm Oaken! What brings you here, ya?" asked Oaken.

"I'm looking for a young girl, has she stopped by?" questioned Kristoff, gruffly.

"No. It's quite a howler in the north, ya?" Oaken exclaimed.

"Right. I'll get some supplies," muttered Kristoff.

Suddenly the door opened.

Fergus and The Duke led the troops to the main forest. They came to stop for a rest.

"Fergus, is there any way we could get food here?" asked The Duke, looking puffed out.

"Yes. You may eat all of the berries, but what ever you do, never eat Nightshade," warned Fergus.

"Of couse I know that," said The Duke.

"What's Nightshade?" asked Hans.

"It's a very poisonous berry," replied The Duke.

"As soon as you put it into your mouth, it's instant death," said Fergus, gravely.

"Oh," Hans said.

Elsa sat on her throne.

Tock, tock, tock.

"What's that?" snarled Elsa, standing up.

Silence.

Elsa sat back down again.

Tock, tock, tock.

"What's going on?" muttered Elsa, looking confused.

Tock-tick, tock-tick, tock-tick.

The tocks and ticks were getting faster and louder by each minute.

Then a face appeared in front of Elsa.

It was Maleficant.

"My, my. How you have grown," said Maleficant.

"What?"

"All hard and cold as I expected you to be,"

"What do you mean?"

"Poor little thing doesn't seem to realize the curse that is taking over her body,"

"What curse?"

"And the life she used to have before,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You of course,"

"Isolated..."

"Stop!"

"All alone..."

"I said stop!"

"But it hasn't finished...yet..."

"Leave! Now!"

"Bitterness taking over, storms above you and once again, your own life stolen," said Maleficant, disappearing into thin air, and all Elsa could hear was Maleficant's laugh fade into tocks and ticks.

Anna followed the Vikings to an ice floe.

"This is all we can lead you to," said The Leader.

"Ok. Here's your reward," Anna said tossing them a bag of gold.

"Thank you. Here keep this whistle and whenever you'll need help, if you blow it then help will come your way," replied a Viking.

They waved goodbye to Anna and left. Then Anna quickly started to cross the ice floe before it began to break away. She landed on cold hard ice. When she looked up she saw an Inuit village. She heard music and laughter. She then saw a family carrying a bear that they had just caught and were celebrating something.

"Hullo madam, are you lost?" said a voice.

Anna turned around and saw an elderly lady wearing eagle feathers with hands covered in blood. Anna screamed.

**I know that this was a short chapter and I know that it was a bore so I'll try make the next one more longer and more exciting. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update. I was caught up on homework and other stuff. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney or Dreamworks.**

Chapter 10

Kristoff looked at the door. A man with white hair came in. "Hoo, hoo! Welcome to Oaken's trading post, ja!" exclaimed Oaken.

"Outta my way, punk," muttered the stranger as he pushed Kristoff aside.

This stranger happened to be Lord Milori.

"It's Kristoff," said a grumpy looking Kristoff.

"Calm, calm. No fighting here, ja?'' Oaken said gently.

"He could of said excuse me," muttered Kristoff.

"So, what brings you here, young fellows?" asked Oaken cheerily.

"I need food," said Kristoff gruffly.

"I am Lord Milori of The Winter Land. I am in a search for two trespassers that crossed the border. One is a feisty little girl, the other is a gruff mountain man. Has any of them came by any chance?" asked Milori.

Kristoff gulped. He paid Oaken quickly as he backed away towards the door.

"I think not, ya," said Oaken.

"What about you?" asked Milori, towering over Kristoff.

"Uh, no," replied Kristoff.

"You do seem very familiar. Have I seen you before?" questioned Milori.

Before Kristoff could answer, Oaken jumped in, "He's my son, ya!"

"Really?" asked Milori.

Then Oaken whispered to Kristoff, "Play along."

"Yeah. He's my father," added Kristoff, looking confused.

"Oh. Ok. Nice knowing you. Good day," said Milori as he went out of the door.

"What wa-" started Kristoff, but Oaken clamped a hand over Kristoff's mouth.

"Shhh," whispered Oaken.

He then pulled a lever. A trap door opened with stairs leading down. Oaken led them down the stairs. Then he pulled the lever and the trap door closed.

Kristoff finally managed to pull off Oaken's hand from his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Kristoff asked.

"I saw the look on your face when Lord Milori mentioned about trespassers," said Oaken.

"Listen, Anna and I, weren't trespassing. We were trying to find Anna's sister, Elsa a.k.a. The Snow Queen," explained Kristoff.

"Lord Milori is The Snow Queen's assistant. She only sends him if something bad is happening," Oaken said.

"Well why have you brought me down here then?" asked Kristoff.

"Kristy-"

"It's Kristoff,"

"Gesundheit. I know a shortcut way to the palace. But I will only show you the way if you can solve the riddle to this puzzle," replied Oaken.

"Well my friend are waiting outside so speed it up," said Kristoff, impatiently.

"All right your friends can come to," said Oaken pulling another lever. Out fell Sven and Olaf.

"Heads up!" exclaimed Olaf.

Kristoff ducked.

"Watch out for my butt!" yelled Olaf as it hit Kristoff in the face.

"Gee. That was a wonderful entrance guys. Any sign of Anna?" asked Kristoff, shoving Olaf's butt aside.

Sven shook his head.

"Sadly no," replied Olaf.

"Ahem. The riddle appears here," Oaken said, pulling a third lever.

A griffin's face appeared from the ceiling.

"What is that thing?" asked Olaf.

"It's a griffin," replied Oaken.

The griffin's face opened it's mouth and out fell a role of paper.

"When you have finished the riddle, meet me outside of Andie's tavern," said Oaken cheerily as he touched a wall and disappeared out of sight after they heard him lock the 'wall'.

"What is up with people appearing and disappearing, appearing and disappearing, appeari-" Olaf was cut of by Kristoff taking his carrot nose off.

"Hey!" yelled Olaf, snatching his nose back and putting it back onto his head.

"Quiet. I'm trying to concentrate here," muttered Kristoff as he read the piece of paper.

"Well what does it say?" asked Olaf.

"I can't read this," said Kristoff, looking worried.

"What?" Olaf asked.

"Oaken has tricked us. This isn't words, this is a bunch of scrambled up words and I can't read a word of what it says," replied Kristoff.

Anna looked at the old lady. The old lady hadn't even flinched. Anna then realized it was red paint.

"Oh. Sorry for overreacting. I do that a lot," exclaimed Anna, looking a little flustered.

The lady looked at Anna, confused.

"I said I was sorry about overreacting," repeated Anna, loudly.

Some of the people looked over at her.

Then Anna realized again that the Inuit people didn't speak the same language as she did.

"Umm. Ice Queen. Snow. Frozen palace. Getting a clue?" questioned Anna.

The old lady just blinked at her.

"Never mind," muttered Anna as she walked further on.

"Over the ice bridge, little brave one, there you'll see a dangerous pathway," said the old lady suddenly, "Go further on and you shall find an ice village. Go even further and you shall find the ice palace. But beware. Dangers will be in every step you go. Never underestimate the power of a kind," said the lady.

Anna turned around. But the lady had already disappeared.

"Huh?" exclaimed Anna looking confused.

Fergus and The Duke were still leading The Royal Army and Hans, when they heard a growl. They turned around. A pack of snow wolves had appeared from the forest and were heading towards them. A large wolf stepped out of the pack. This was clearly their leader. The leader looked at the men as he snarled.

"Yooouuchhh!" shrieked one of the men as on of the wolves bit on his rear end.

"Hey! Back off!" yelled another as a wolf began to bite his trousers.

"Stand back while we deal with these savages!" ordered The Commander to The Duke and Fergus.

The Commander took out his sword and fought off a couple of wolves that were swarming around them. The rest of the army did the same. The Duke started panicking.

"What do we do? What do we do? We are all going to get eaten alive by these scrawny little mongrels all because of that crazy snow witch!" exclaimed The Duke.

"Calm down," said Fergus.

"What! How can I calm down when we are about to get eaten alive by wolves!" shouted The Duke.

"Watch this," muttered Fergus.

Fergus went up to the wolves. He pulled out a whistle and blew on it.

Prrrittttt!

The wolves stopped attacking and stood still. The leader looked at Fergus.

Prrrittttt! Prrrittttt!

The leader of the wolves ran disappeared into the forest. The rest of the wolves followed him.

"What? How did you do that?" asked The Duke.

"Dogs of any kind respond to whistles," replied Fergus as he tucked the whistle in his pocket.

"We give you many thanks for saving us from those wolves," said The Commander, looking dazed.

"It was my pleasure," muttered Fergus, giving The Duke a look.

"Jack, I just wanna see what happens when I step out of the border," said Periwinkle.

"I would say yes, but you know what Queen Elsa would do," explained Jack.

"Ugh. Seriously, why does Queen Elsa not let us cross the border. The trespassers did it," moaned Periwinkle.

"See what I mean Peri? If we cross the border, then we would be labeled as trespassers," Jack pointed out.

"Queen Elsa, I tried," Lord Milori said.

"Well try harder," replied Elsa, coldly.

"I have," said Milori, wearily.

"Do as I command or I will stick your head onto the wall like a trophy," ordered Elsa.

"As you wish," muttered Milori

as he left the room.

When the door was closed, Elsa went outside the palace. She looked to see if no one was around. Then Elsa slammed her foot on the icy ground. It created a huge snowflake. She lifted her hands up so the snowflake lifted as well. Then she lifted her arms up high and flung the snowflake into the air. The snowflake dissolved into tiny ice particles and formed a huge blizzard that covered all of Arendelle and other kingdoms nearby into deep, deep, deep, deep snow.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," said Elsa to the cold icy wind as it blew around her.


End file.
